Constructive occlusion techniques have been developed to provide tailored light intensity distributions from luminaires, including low intensity illumination in regions not covered by direct illumination. Current luminaire systems utilize a mask and cavity structure to achieve constructive occlusion. Radiant energy from one or more light sources, for example, reflects and diffuses within the volume between the mask and the cavity. The mask constructively occludes the aperture of the cavity, and the reflected light emerging from between the mask and the cavity provides a desired illumination.
However, using a mask to occlude the aperture of the cavity results in losses in lighting efficiency from the luminaire.